I'll Never Let You Go
by Xel-chan1
Summary: When a desperate mother goes to one last desperate act to save her baby, fate leads it to the Kamiya Dojo. Now, with the baby's father in a desperate search the group must do all they can to protect this little child.


(As you enter, the room is dark, and there is only a flashlight illuminating a dark sinister looking face)

Dark Sinister Person: Welcome to Xel-chan's newest fic, and we sincerely hope you enjoy it. But be warned, some parts of this fic may sincerely disturb you so—

(The light suddenly cuts on, showing Xel-chan under a black sheet with a flash light)

Xel-chan: (Annoyed) What?

Voice on Speaker: We're sorry to interrupt you Xel-chan, but something gone awry in the fanfic lab. The Fushigi Yugi fic and CardCaptors fic accidentally began to blend and now there's fighting and chaos among those worlds.

Xel-chan: A little fighting and chaos are good for them every once in a while. Now turn back off the lights, the fans are getting restless.

Voice on Speaker: The censor won't like this.

Xel-chan: (aggravated) Fine, start the story then! (stomps off)

Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine, will never be mine, and have never been mine. The character of Saya and the baby are mine however, I plan to take over the world with them.

I'll Never Let You Go (A REALLY tentative title)

Chapter 1: No need for a Baby! (Thanx to Kristen for the title)

(Blatant Advertising: Thanx to my beta reader Nuriko Metallium. Go check out her fics! They're awesome!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saya ran with all of her strength but the men were still close behind her. In the distance, the sounds of swords digging into flesh could be heard. Her black ponytail fluttered in the wind as she ran with all her heart. They would never get the precious bundle in her arms, even if she had to give her life. The young baby began to cry, sensing the distress of his mother. 

            Saya looked down at her baby, and willed the tears away. For his sake, she may never see him again. She looked up, her vision a bit blurred at the edges. In front of her was the lake. The rustlings of footsteps were a bit farther behind her now, but that didn't mean she could afford to become slow and clumsy. 

From behind a bush, she removed a basket. She'd been planning this for a while. Carefully, she set her baby inside; the slight sleeping drug she'd placed in his milk seemed to be taking effect. Saya ran her hand softly against her baby's soft cheek.

"You will never know how much I love you. I hope the person who finds you takes very good care of you."

Still fighting tears, she placed the letter inside, and closed the lid of the basket. In the top of the basket, little holes had been cut for the baby to breath. She set it in the water, and gave it a little push. 

As it floated down the river, she finally let the tears fall. "Good bye...my baby."

Behind her, the swordsmen had finally caught up to her. "Eguchi Saya, the Lord would like to see you."

Saya turned around with a tiny half smile on her face. "Tell the Lord, I belong to him no longer." With that statement, she removed a long dagger from her kimono to the surprise of the men, and stabbed it deep down into her breast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A nice warm floaty feeling. Saya fought against opening her eyes. She wanted to stay in this bliss forever. But, unfortunately, her eyes did open. She looked down to see the city of Tokyo beneath her. 

            "NANI????!!!!"

            "I see you're awake."

            Saya looked over to see a girl sitting on the air staring off into space. The girl turned and gave her a kind grin.

            "Am...am I dead?"

            Sweat trickled down the girl's face. "Well...you just shoved a very sharp knife into your heart, so...yeah, I'd say you're dead."

            Saya looked around sadly. "So this is heaven?"

            "No, this is the sky. He thought you might want to see how it all spanned out, so He sent me down here to help you."

            "Help me?"

            "Yes, so you can make sure that your baby is okay."

            Tears began to form in Saya's eyes. "You'd do that?"

            The angel just smiled again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sanosuke took another long swallow out of his sake jar as he walked back to his home. Still no luck at gambling, but one day, his luck would change! Just those guys wait and see! As he walked began walking, he decided he wasn't quite ready to go home yet. He could go sit by the river. Yup! The full moon was up, a good time for drunken melancholy. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Saya watched as the basket bobbed down the river, praying for her baby's safety. She prayed hard that he would be found by someone who could take care of him in the best way possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sanosuke gave a disappointed shake to the empty sake jar. He really should have brought another one with him. 

Suddenly, from the bushes he heard a cry. Sanosuke looked around warily then gave a careful glance to the jar. He must've had more sake than he'd originally thought. He definitely shouldn't walk home. And then it came again, another cry. Sanosuke was really getting worried now, he wasn't THAT drunk. 

Carefully he peeked around the bushes. Staring up at him with big eyes was a baby rabbit with its foot stuck in the bush. As he stared into the big eyes, he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor fellow. He reached down and carefully detangled the poor helpless bunny. After being released, the bunny shook its foot a few times and made sure everything was in order, and then it gave Sanosuke a teary smile and hopped off. 

Sanosuke stretched a bit, it was probably time to head home. Just then, he heard another cry. That poor rabbit hadn't gotten itself stuck again had it? The crying was coming from the bank of the river. When Sanosuke got there, all he saw was a basket. But what was a basket doing by the riverbank? The crying came again from within. Carefully using his toe, he edged off the top. The stench hit him first.

"What the hell?" Sanosuke backed up a few steps holding his nose. No wait, he couldn't let some smell defeat him! He took a few careful steps back into the direction of the basket. Curiosity kept calling him over. As the stench hit him again, tears formed in his eyes. What kind of monster could cause this horrible a smell? And that cry!! Sanosuke edged a bit closer, close enough to peer in.

Inside, the monster lay with its mouth wide open, that horrible high-pitched noise coming from its mouth. The stench emanated around it in all it's glory. The monster waved its four tiny limbs, as its face got redder. 

The more Sanosuke looked, the more he was afraid. He didn't think he could take care of this on his own. Usually, he detested calling for help, but the situation was dire. To rid the world of this monster, he'd need Kenshin's help. Completely sobered by his horrifying experience, he ran off in the direction of Kamiya Dojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "It was horrible Kenshin, horrible."

            "Just calm down Sano, and tell me what happened."

            "It was just lying there, shrieking. And the smell, oh the smell."

            Kenshin thought, that really didn't sound like anyone from his days as Battousai the manslayer. Come to think of it, Sano's monster didn't even sound human! Kenshin picked up his reverse-blade sword and stood up.

            "I believe I will go have a look that I will."

            Yahiko scrutinized Sanosuke doubtfully. "It sounds like far-fetched imagination to me." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

            "It would be better to check it out that it would."

            "Alright then, I'll go with you"

            Kenshin slid open the door and stepped out into the night, Kaoru following close behind. Yahiko gave Sanosuke another doubtful look, and ran to catch up with them. Sanosuke followed behind them. They might be doubtful now, but once they encountered that horrible thing, they'd finally understand. As they were being eaten, they'd say, "We should have believed Sanosuke," but it would be too late for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kenshin crept carefully up to the riverbank not making a sound. Kaoru and Yahiko followed close behind, with Sanosuke bringing up a fearful rear. Suddenly the smell hit them followed by a horrible wail.

            Kenshin was sure he had never heard of a swordsman that used these techniques! But he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by the smell, as awful as it was, or the noise. Kenshin crept closer, his hand on his sword. He found the source of the sound, a tiny basket sitting by the riverbank. He peeked in, ready for anything...

            ...everything except for what he found. "Oro?'

            "What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru now believed Sanosuke, it might've hurt Kenshin!

            "It's...it's...it's a baby that it is"

            "A...a...a baby? SANOSUKE!!!" Kaoru and Yahiko both turned to glare a Sanosuke.

            "How was I supposed to know! I didn't want to get within a mile of that thing."

            "Ms. Kaoru, we should clean him up that we should."

            "Right Kenshin." With one last disgusted look at Sanosuke, she ran off to help Kenshin.

            "But I wonder, why would a baby be sitting on a riverbank?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru: How come I'm barely in this chapter at all!!

Sanosuke: Yeah, and I'm not that stupid, I think I coulda told that that was a baby

(Kaoru and Yahiko look, but deign not to say anything)

Yahiko: I demand more time in the story

Kaoru: Me too!

Sanosuke: Umm...hello?

Yahiko: You devoted a whole part to a character nobody cares about. 

Xel-chan: I care!

Yahiko: That's beside the point.

Xel-chan: Well, fine then, whoever gets the most reviews gets to star in the next chapter!

(Suddenly, the lab is filled with signs reading "Vote for Kaoru" and "Vote for Yahiko" Kaoru and Yahiko are on their podiums)

Kaoru: You should vote for me since I am the beautiful assistant master of the Kamiya dojo. Don't you want a beautiful assistant master in YOUR next chapter?

Yahiko: Vote for Yahiko Myojin, master of the Kamiya Kashin Style. Especially since you don't want the chapter to star some ugly girl!

Kaoru: What was that Yahiko?!!!

Yahiko: Anyway, review and vote for me! Yahiko Myojin to be YOUR next star! Goodnight everybody!


End file.
